Konnichiwa, Akachan!
by Solaris Moon
Summary: Rated for language. Translation of title in story. When Solaris's home is invaded by a wolf cub, the whole house is turned upside down! See the chaos!
1. What's Going on Here?

Konnichiwa, Akachan!

_(Translation for those who don't know: Hello, Baby!)_

Solaris: This is set in the first week of June, just a few days after the end of the origins. Just so you know. I don't own YYH. I own Solaris and Foxglove and Okami (to the reviewer for the Tokyo Show: I've had this story written since the middle of last year, and you'll see why I named her Okami.) and her mom and Sanctuary. That said, on with the fic, which you, the reader…** -beaten by a pissed-off muse-**

Foxglove: Drama queen. Give it about 3 paragraphs, you'll see why it's called "Hello, Baby".

* * *

Chapter One: What's going on here?

Solaris traipsed downstairs sleepily, straightening her emerald pendant over the cute button-down shirt she wore with her jeans. She hadn't slept well the previous night, and Hiei had blasted rock music that morning. All it got him was a bonk upside the head with an Inuyasha plushy, but it hadn't helped her sleep situation any at all. Kurama had spent the night, so he was still there, and cooking breakfast. "Ohayou, Solaris," he smiled as she entered the kitchen.

"Ohayou." she yawned. Kurama just set a plate of pancakes in front of her; he knew how much she hated mornings. Just as she picked up her fork, though, the doorbell rang. "Oh, for Kami-Sama's sake… I've got it," she sighed as she set down her fork and got to her feet. Foxglove tried to steal a pancake as Solaris left, but all it earned her was a slap upside the head. "And don't touch my food." Hiei looked on in amazement.

"She's territorial when it comes to food." Foxglove explained. Suddenly, Solaris began to do something rare for her: she began to yell obscenities. (A/N: Yeah, I know Solaris could make a lot of people blush in the Road Trip fic, but she's still innocent here, so deal.)

"Holy Shit, What The Hell Is Going On Here!" Kurama, Hiei and Foxglove ran to the front door to see Solaris staring down at her feet. The keening sound of a baby's wail drifted up from the doorstep. They looked down to see a small baby with the ears and tail of a wolf.

"Solaris, I never knew you were expecting!" Foxglove said in shock. Solaris punched her muse in the jaw.

"You dumbass! I wasn't expecting! I'm still a virgin, how the hell could I be expecting! Besides, this kid isn't a fox, it's a wolf, and I'll be damned if I take a wolf in for no reason."

"There's a note." Kurama said as he picked up the child and removed an envelope from the blanket. Hiei stole it as Kurama tried to quiet the squalling child.

" 'Miss Moon, please watch my baby girl Okami. The sign said 'Sanctuary', so I know she'll be safe here. I promise I'll return in a week.' Oh, now we aren't just 'Solaris', now we're 'Miss Moon'." Hiei taunted.

"Hiei, shut up. No way am I watching this wolf cub!" Solaris declared. Foxglove rolled her eyes and leaned over to look at the thoroughly adorable, though neon-purple haired, wolf cub. The now-cooing child gurgled and yanked on Foxglove's ears.

"Meeee-OW!" she screamed.

"Hey, you aren't a cat." Hiei said. Mornings get to us all, and Hiei was going through more of a shock than any demon could handle. It was only reasonable that he state the obvious.

"No shitake, sherlock!" she yelled as she wrenched her ears from the child's grasp. Solaris started to grin broadly at Okami's innocent look.

"Of course, she doesn't look very old. I can't let her die. Let me see the lil' darlin', Kurama." Solaris smiled as she took the cub from Kurama's arms. "Okami, eh? Cute name." She smiled and cooed to the cub, which cooed in return. Foxglove scowled.

"I want to see it too." Hiei sighed. Foxglove's scowl deepened. The other three were fawning over that cub and she couldn't stand being left out! It had been maybe five minutes and already she hated that cub.

That night at dinner, Solaris was feeding Okami. "Foxglove, would you please get sweet lil' Okami another bottle?" Solaris asked. Foxglove was just picking at her food, so it was no problem for her to get up and get the cub a bottle. As she entered the kitchen, a devious idea popped into her head.

"Solaris, she can't even make a sandwich without making herself ill. Was that… wise?" Kurama asked.

"Oh Hells. Could you hold Okami, I was having a ditz moment," she said as Kurama took the cub.

In the kitchen, Foxglove was adding powdered sleeping pills to the bottle. As she reached for the lid, something sharpish slammed into her hand. She looked to see a pair of chopsticks, with Solaris holding them. "What're you doing?" she asked suspiciously, then sighed. "Never mind, I'm sure I don't want to know what evil you're trying to set on that baby. Just go eat dinner."

"Yes Ma'am!" Foxglove said, then ran away. Solaris returned to the dining room after a few minutes, carrying a bottle. She reclaimed the cub and fed it, smiling the whole time.

(HIEI'S POV)

The fox onna was acting strange. Well, both were, but mostly Solaris. The muse is always weird, stupid stalking kitsune onna… She wouldn't stop smiling at the cub. Finally, I opened a telepathic channel to Kurama, unable to stand not knowing anything about this anymore.

_What's with Solaris? _I asked.

_-I don't really know. I think she's enjoying this actually. Now can I eat in peace without you or Youko asking questions?-_ he thought back.

_Sheesh, Sorry! _I thought, then cut off the channel. I could tell the muse was furious. Finally she lost it.

"What is with you, Solaris! That is a Wolf Demon! A WOLF DEMON!" she shouted. Even the cub stopped cooing in joy to stare at her, and for the first time I noticed the electric blue eyes that thing had. Everything about this kid was bright, no wonder it was in danger.

"So?" she asked. I sat back, this was going to be funny. Kurama sighed and reclined his head in his hands, all hope of a peaceful dinner evaporated.

"Wolves KILL Foxes! Her mom may murder us and Kurama too! Just for being foxes!" the muse cried.

"Once again, so?" she asked. "I'm an actress, renowned for the part of Ame. Kurama is a member of the Reikai Tantei and Team Urameshi. You are a more obscure figure, so if I were you, I'd throw myself on the mercy of Hiei to protect me."

"Just what are you saying?" Kurama asked.

"That since three of us are well known, and the gate has my name on it, she knew who she was leaving her cub with. Didn't hurt that the envelope was addressed to me, either." She explained as the cub yawned. "Oh, big sacred basket chair time for someone."

"And you're ignoring me!" Foxglove shouted. The infant began to wail, and Solaris turned around with that look in her eyes. You know, the look where the fires from all seven hells burn in her eyes. Yes, that look.

"Now look what you've done! The poor dear was almost asleep and you woke her! Shh… Shh… Poor lil' Okami…" she soothed as they headed to the living room and Solaris's basket chair.

"Foxglove, you really shouldn't have yelled." Kurama said. If he was trying to soothe ruffled fur, it failed. Though I doubt that was his aim.

"Go ahead, agree with Solaris! No one cares about Foxglove, she's tough! Oh go watch that pup with your girlfriend! Get murdered in a week, see if I care!" Foxglove sobbed.

"She's NOT my GIRLFRIEND!" Kurama yelled, then stormed out of the dining room. I stood to watch the scene play out, and Foxglove shot a glare at me.

"Go away, Hiei! I know you agree with them, so scram! I don't need anyone!" I headed to the door.

"Fine, I will. But…" I paused. "I will have you know that I don't agree with their actions anymore than I agree with yours." I finished, then left.

* * *

Solaris: And that is why Foxglove got her pulling-things-out-of nowhere powers taken away. R&R! Flames will be used for charbroiled chicken. 


	2. Late Night Decisions

Konnichiwa, Akachan!

(Hello, Baby!)

Solaris: Well, here's the second chapter of this random fic. I don't own YYH, trust me, if I did, it'd be more about Kurama and Hiei than Yusuke. Read on!

* * *

Chapter 2:Late night decisions

* * *

Kurama woke up around midnight to hear someone in Solaris's room singing lullabies. He walked in to see Solaris sitting on her bed with her bushy fox tail curled up around her legs, and Okami holding it, sleeping. "Shh… She just fell asleep." Solaris whispered, barely more than a breath. Kurama sat beside her, listening to the sounds of the night coming in through the open balcony door. "You know, in all 148 years I've lived, I never thought I'd like a small child. I mean, they're drawn to me, but I've never been good…" she trailed off, then turned her CD player on to _Enrai_ (Do As Infinity. Very mellow song, if you get a chance, listen to it.) 

"Who are you trying to fool? You're great with small children. You have the sort of aura that draws them. If you ever decide to have children, you'd be a great mom." he grinned. "And I really do mean that."

"I am never having children." Solaris said stubbornly. "I don't think it's worth it. But for now, I have to do something for a bed for this kid. Maybe one of the big laundry baskets and a pillow…" she mused. Kurama smiled and went to the hall closet on the second floor and found a laundry basket. Then, as an afterthought, he grabbed two pillows and a blanket.

"Here you go." he said as he returned and arranged the pillows and blanket. As Solaris tried to pry her tail from the child's grasp, Okami began to wake up. Quickly, Kurama grabbed a furry little fox plushie Solaris had won at a fair and placed it in the infant's hands. Things got pretty quiet after that. The two teens looked down at the child. "So, is Hiei going to keep it while you're at school?" Kurama asked.

"No way, dude. I'm taking the week off form school. This cub needs my supervision, and the note _was_ addressed to me, after all." Solaris smiled.

"I could stay to help if you need it." he offered. The foxgirl shook her head.

"Uhm-uh. I need someone to give me the homework for the week and tell me what I've missed. And before you say it, Mitsuo is still smarting that I was gone the Saturday that we were supposed to play Go. He'd be ticked if I expected him to help me." Solaris grinned. "Besides, I've gotta shepherd Foxglove out the door now. She's getting reluctant to leave Hiei."

"Maybe if you bought her a locket…" Kurama suggested.

"No dice there. Hiei isn't about to let her take his picture and my camerais out of film. But if she can get his picture and live, I've got a locket for her in my jewelry box." Solaris laughed softly. "And you have school tomorrow, so you'd best get to bed."

"I'll call Okasan tomorrow and tell her that I'm at Sanctuary for the week, okay?" Kurama said, not about to let her take care of the wolf cub alone. Solaris nodded and he left the room. Pretty soon he heard another strange melody from Solaris's room and realized she was making up words to the tune played by her music box. Kurama smiled and drifted off, listening to the strange melody. Youko didn't even think of taking over, he didn't want to disturb Solaris, and in turn disturb the cub. Besides, why force Hiei to get out of bed and drag him out of her room?

* * *

Solaris: That's all for now! Now that you've read this chapter, why not review? You know you wanna… 


	3. Why does everyone think it's mine!

Konnichiwa, Akachan! (Hello, Baby!)

Solaris: Here's the third installment of this screwed-up saga. I don't own YYH, read on now!

* * *

Chapter 3: Why does everyone think it's mine!

* * *

"So tell me again why you're here?" Hiei asked over breakfast.

"To watch over Okami. Tell me again why you didn't blast MTV this morning." Solaris said, holding Okami.

"I didn't want to wake up the cub and get hit with something worse than a plushie." Hiei explained. "Why don't you go to school and let me watch the cub? Do you not trust me?"

"Hiei, it's not that I don't trust you, it's just that…I don't trust you. At least, not with Okami." She grinned.

"Gee, thanks, Solaris." Hiei said sarcastically.

"You're welcome! Now, is there any way I can contact the Reikai?" she asked, smiling.

"Yes, I think I saw the detective leave the communication mirror on a shelf in the living room last time he was here. And he came looking for it one day while you were at school."

"What good does it do me if he's got it!" Solaris asked. Okami looked up at Solaris over the end of the bottle.

"I didn't tell him it was here! I conveniently 'forgot'! So it's still in this house! Damn!" Hiei practically yelled.

"Okay, okay, don't burst a vein there. I'll find it, I've gotta change this kid anyhow." Solaris said, holding the squalling cub.

"No, I'll find it. You take care of that cub." Hiei sighed and left. Solaris blinked at the unusual display of kindness, then went about taking care of Okami. Hiei returned to see Solaris cuddling the cub. "Here's the mirror." Hiei said. Solaris looked over, handed him Okami, and opened the mirror.

"Hold Okami, please." she added as an afterthought. Hiei did, and watched as the cub's pudgy arms reached out for him. When he dubiously held the child closer, it tugged the neck of his cloak. "Darn Koenma… Darn Botan… If you want, you can set her down in the basket chair." Solaris said. Hiei did, and watched the cub play with her toes. After some time, Solaris finally got an answer. "Finally! Koenma, I need a rocking chair…Oh, yeah, just thought that I needed another chair, and why not get a rocking chair, HELLS NO! Due to the sticking ability of names, I got saddled with watching a wolf demon's cub for the week!… It just got here yesterday morning. Just get me a rocking chair, please, and I'll tell you where Joshi hid that softball sized crystal… That's the very one… You'll send someone by this afternoon, great! It's the one in the furniture store around the corner from that Chinese restaurant, and it's on sale. Bye!" Solaris said, and snapped the compact shut. (A/N: Pauses are when Koenma spoke.)

Around lunch, Hiei came into the kitchen to see Solaris cooking and hear her singing to the wolf babe, who was asleep in the sarong on her bag. "She's asleep, Solaris." He sighed.

"Thanks. Couldn't tell. Is soup and sandwiches okay for lunch? And eating outside? I really think Okami needs the fresh air." Solaris whispered. Hiei sighed and nodded. "Great! Thanks." Solaris sounded relieved. Hiei just gave her a backhanded wave and left the room. She was actually acting her age, she normally acted like a… well, a 16 year old. Granted, she had to at school and she looked 16, but it got annoying after some time.

That afternoon, the doorbell rang. The sling carrying Okami now to the front, Solaris answered the door. Yusuke and Kuwabara came into the house, carrying a rocking chair. "Yay! The very one I wanted!" she cheered.

"This thing is heavy, where do you want it?" Kuwabara asked.

"Uh, upstairs in my room is good. It's the only one with an open door." she said. As the two boys ascended the stairs, complaints drifted down.

"Some mission. I get called out of school 15 minutes early to play delivery boy for some foxgirl who uses inside info about a treasure trove to get what she wants." Yusuke growled. As soon as the chair was upstairs, the two returned to ask why she needed a rocking chair. Just then, Okami cooed in delight and waved. Solaris took her out of the sling. "Wow, Solaris had a kid…" Yusuke blinked.

"She never even showed…" Kuwabara said in shock. Solaris handed Okami to Hiei, who had been waiting for one of them to say something like that, and Solaris began to wail on the two boys.

"How the HELL can I have a kid if I'm a virgin! And if you say immaculate conception, I will make sure your deaths are slow and painful! Besides, that's a wolf, not a fox!" she shouted. Okami clapped in delight.

Okami was up late that night, Kurama could tell. He had told his mom that he was staying the week to help Solaris baby-sit a young cousin of hers. Well, it was half-true, at least! Even with carpeted floors, he could hear the chair squeak. He finally got out of bed and decided to see how Foxglove stood it. When he opened her door, he heard a strange murmur. Upon closer inspection, the foxgirl proved to have headphones attached to a small CD player. Kurama closed her door and went on to Solaris's room. "Okami's fussy, eh?"

"Yeah, a little. I think she misses her mom. It's only the second day and I'm wondering how moms do this!" Solaris sighed. "I've tried everything…"

"I know, I heard."

"Oh! Sorry to keep you awake, Kurama!" she apologized. Kurama stopped the chair and took Okami.

"You get some rest. I'll get this little one to sleep." He smiled. Solaris relinquished the chair to collapse on her bed, and Kurama rocked the young child, who still cried. Soon Kurama got to thinking and recalled that Okami had been curled up hugging Solaris's tail the previous night. He got up, picked up the fox plushie, and handed it to the cub. Pretty soon she was sleeping like Solaris. He put her in the makeshift crib, then covered Solaris with the fleece throw from the foot of her bed.

"What was wrong with the cub last night?" Hiei asked Solaris the next morning. He hadn't woken her up for an hour longer than normal, and since Okami was asleep too, she was no trouble to watch.

"I dunno. I remember Kurama taking her and telling me to get some sleep. Then this morning I woke up and Okami was asleep, hugging the fox plushie." Solaris yawned.

"Hm… Ask Kurama when he gets here." Hiei said. Solaris nodded.

* * *

Foxglove: Solaris is off sleeping. So, read, review, and remember: Flames will be used to power the Dragon of the Darkness Flame.

Hiei: No, muse. You are not dragging me into this one.

Foxglove: Too late.


	4. All NOT quiet on the western front

Konnichiwa, Akachan!

Solaris: Sorry I haven't updated this in forever. I've been concentrating my efforts on Road Trip and trying to finish it. I won't lie: I've hit a roadblock on the 16th chapter. So maybe, just maybe, updating this will help a little. So now, with no further ado, I present Chapter four of Konnichiwa to you! I don't own YYH or any other famous thing in this story. I just own Solaris, Foxglove, and Sanctuary.

* * *

Chapter 4: All **NOT** quiet on the western front…

* * *

Three days passed peacefully. Kurama told Solaris the trick to getting Okami to sleep, and the little wolf cub slept quietly thereafter. Foxglove avoided major outbursts, and the rest of Sanctuary's people; you rarely saw her in the same room as Okami for extended amounts of time. On the sixth day, Yusuke and Kuwabara brought Keiko and Yukina over to see Okami. Shizuru, having never met Solaris or Foxglove, decided to come and kill two birds with one stone. Even Botan and Koenma came.

"Solaris, this is my sis, Shizuru." Kuwabara grinned.

"Nice to meet you!" Both girls smiled simultaneously.

"I'd extend a hand, but I have to hold this kid." Solaris grinned, then turned her head to the stairs. "Foxglove, company!"

"If you're looking for the muse, she left a while ago." Hiei said as he sat in the living room.

"Oh, great. She's jealous of Okami." Solaris explained to everyone.

"Hello!" Koenma (in his toddler form) smiled at Okami. She just looked at him curiously and cooed.

"She's not like you, Koenma. She's a few months old, just barely able to crawl and unable to talk." Solaris smiled.

"Oh, so cute!" Botan smiled at the child as she took her from Solaris's arms. Okami promptly grabbed one of Botan's bangs and pulled. Solaris reclaimed the wolf cub. "Right up until she pulls your hair. Then she's painful."

"Foxglove got her ears pulled. Right up until then, she'd been the one wanting to keep her." Solaris mused.

"So, is it fun keeping a baby?" Yukina asked.

"You're Yukina, right? I think we met at Genkai's temple, correct?" Solaris asked; she had only met Yukina once before.

"On both counts." The Koorime nodded.

"Okay, just making sure. And to answer your question, not really. A few nights ago, she was up half the night. Honestly, I can't wait until her mother comes back and takes her. She has reinforced my decision to not have children in _this _lifetime or the next. And fox demons live a _very _long time." Solaris sighed.

"What are you going to do when she's gone?" Keiko asked, now holding Okami. People were taking this child left and right.

"Well, first I'm getting another sign to go under the 'Sanctuary' one, and it's going to say 'No Trespassing'. Then I'm going to get eight hours of uninterrupted sleep." Solaris nodded, certain of her plans.

The dinner went tolerably well, until Foxglove showed up in the middle, and didn't even bother to say hello. "I'm sorry. My muse is a little antisocial." Solaris said uneasily.

"Don't apologize for her. I've been meaning to talk to her, I'll be back in a while." Hiei said as he got up from the table. Charging upstairs, he barged into Foxglove's room to find her reading. She looked up when he slammed the door shut.

"EEEK! Hiei, don't DO that! I might have been changing or something!" she cried.

"Can it, muse! Why are you avoiding that child?" Hiei yelled, pulling the book away from her.

"Hey, everyone has their favorites! I mean, Solaris and Kurama hit it off pretty well right from the start!" she scowled.

"What does that have to do with anything! This is about you, not Solaris, not Kurama, YOU! So stop the crappy excuses and explain, dammit!" Hiei was furious, not that it takes much to tick him off.

"That kid loved Solaris and you guys right off the bat! I was a fifth wheel to your happy little family!" Foxglove cried, tears welling in her eyes. Hiei got the picture.

"You really _are_ jealous, aren't you? You're afraid that the cub will take all of our love, aren't you?" he asked in quiet amazement.

"Uh-huh. Since that cub came, everyone has fawned over it. I've worn new outfits three days this week, and Solaris hasn't chewed me out for using money from some of Joshi's junk." She sobbed, leaning on Hiei. He could feel her tears soaking into the blue shirt he wore. Uneasily, he put his arms around the sobbing muse. Maybe this ningen form of comfort would help, after all, it helped that one girl from that daytime television show Solaris called 'Days'. (Solaris had seemed shocked that he watched that, but boredom does rule quite a few portions of the brain.)

"We don't love you any less, Foxglove. The stunts you've pulled haven't gained you any love, but there's no love lost, so it all works out." Hiei said, thinking of what the others would say if they saw this. Foxglove snuggled closer.

"Hiei… you actually hugged me. And it's the first time I've heard you call me by my name, instead of 'muse'. I'm not dreaming, am I?" she asked.

"How about I maim you, prove you're awake! Though you'll wish you weren't by the time I'm done with you!" Hiei declared angrily.

"I'm not dreamin'." Foxglove sweatdropped. Then she closed her eyes. "Just hold me, please… For a little longer…" Hiei blinked; his threats of maiming hadn't affected her! Of course, this is Foxglove we're talking about, it takes a lot more than threats to affect her. And, for her part, Foxglove was going to savor this moment as long as it lasted. Hiei was never affectionate. Well, there was the time Youko stole a truckload of sake and got everyone, including himself, drunk, which induced Hiei to say he loved her. But being drunk did nothing for his credibility, and he had a monster of a hangover the next morning, so she wasn't asking. After a few moments, Hiei stopped holding the foxgirl and got to his feet to leave. As soon as the door opened, two people fell face first onto the floor.

"Kurama, Solaris, eavesdropping is rude." Hiei chided.

"Ow… Solaris, remind me again why we did this?" Kurama asked.

"We wanted to know why it was so quiet." Solaris mumbled, rubbing the tip of her nose. The four descended the stairs.

"Wow, Hiei, were you two making out or something?" Yusuke joked. Hiei and Foxglove glared at him, then began to beat the pulp out of him.

"NO FRICKKIN' WAY!" they yelled.

"And you tow? Had to play kissy-face?" Kuwabara asked. The other two foxes rounded on him, and soon there were two comic dust-bubbles. "Sis! Help me!"

"No way, bro. I'm just a spectator to all this insanity." Shizuru smiled. Soon the fights ended, the guests went home, and Foxglove explained and apologized.

"Foxglove, we don't love you any less. Okami's a visitor in our hearts, you have permanent residence." Solaris smiled, hugging her muse. Hiei held Okami, who was asleep.

"Well, tomorrow she leaves. It's going to seem quiet around here." Kurama nodded.

"I'll play more DDR if you like." Solaris said.

"No, that's okay!" Hiei said in a hurry.

--

That night, as Solaris comforted Okami, trying to get her to sleep again, the child did something unexpected.

"Ma…Ma…" Okami said, reaching up. Tears welled up in Solaris's eyes, and she hoped Kurama didn't walk in at that moment.

"No, sweetie. No, I'm not your mama…" she said, tears falling silently.

* * *

Solaris: And that concludes chapter 4. I want to warn you, when I wrote the last two chapters, I was watching Tenchi Muyo, or at least the episode where Washu ends up taking care of the baby. Review, please! And prepare for the last chapter! 


	5. Konnichiwa, Shiruba, Sayonara, Okami!

Konnichiwa, Akachan!

Solaris: Well, here it is, the last chapter of Akachan. I know it's a short story, but I have a belief that sometimes a short story can be one of the best stories. A repeat of last chapter's warning: I was watching Tenchi Muyo when I wrote chapters 4 and 5, so any similarities are half coincidence, half intentional. Standard disclaimers apply.

* * *

Chapter five: Konnichiwa, Shiruba; Sayonara, Okami!

* * *

It was a little after eight, the sun was setting, and Solaris, Kurama, Hiei, and Foxglove were waiting with Okami for the wolf demon to come and reclaim her cub. A slight rustle in the bush caught their attention, and a tall woman with long silver hair braided into a rope down her back emerged. He azure eyes lit up in joy as she took Okami from Solaris's arms. It was then that the group noticed the black wolf ears and tail that were identical to Okami's.

"My baby! You must be Solaris-San." The wolf smiled. "I'm Shiruba. Thank you for taking care of Okami for the week, I hope she wasn't any trouble." She smiled wider, hugging her child.

"She was no trouble at all." Solaris grinned.

"Mama!" Okami smiled as her mother cuddled her.

"She learned her first word! You know, at first I was a little afraid to leave her in the care of foxes and the Forbidden Child, but now I'm glad I went on instinct and trusted you all. Arigatou." Shiruba smiled, then ran away, quickly becoming a shadow in the sunset.

"Well, she's gone. Wanna play Parcheesi?" Foxglove asked.

"What is Par-Chee-Zie?" Hiei asked, stretching each syllable.

"You'll se!" Foxglove smiled as they entered the house. Kurama looked at Solaris, whose hair looked like a flame in the rosy red sunset. She hadn't moved an inch.

"Solaris?" he asked, walking closer to her. Suddenly she jumped and smiled.

"Yeah! Thank Kami she's gone!" Solaris said.

"You worked really hard to make sure she was happy. Aren't you a little sad that she's gone?" Kurama asked, putting a hand on her shoulder. She turned, and he could see tears flowing down her face.

"Of course I am. But she's with her mom now. She's better off than she was with this girl." Solaris smiled through her tears. Kurama hugged her close.

"You can cry. It's all right." He reassured her as she sobbed quietly.

"That's a pretty picture." Foxglove said in the kitchen. Hiei nodded his agreement. The two in front of the setting sun did make a lovely sight.

* * *

Solaris: And that concludes Konnichiwa, Akachan. And now, here is a summary of my next fic:

_It's the end of the school year and the night before final exams, Solaris has nightmarish premonition. When she comes home to find her friends have been stolen away, what's she to do? And who is the shadowy stranger?_


End file.
